radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy is a young boy from Islet 21, and a friend of Seth's. Appearance Tommy is a young boy of average height and build. He is typically dressed in navy-blue overalls, with a white undershirt. Tommy has a brown boots, and a puffy, flat-tipped hat on his head, covering his light brown head of hair. Personality Tommy is shown to be a friendly, yet curious boy. While the adults, including his own father, instruct him to stay away from sorcerers, especially Seth, the young lad befriends the horned Sorcerer regardless. His innocuous view of the world allows him to judge people based on their actions, as opposed to carrying preconceived notions. His curiosity is what prompts Seth to secretly show Tommy some of his magic, at the Tommy's behest. Tommy has been shown to be the more responsible of the friends, as he questions whether Seth was given permission to use Alma's spell-books, and sighs in disbelief once its revealed his suspicions were well-founded. Despite the animosity displayed by the other villagers, Tommy is uninfluenced by their distrust and shows compassion to Seth. When the villagers scold Seth and yell obscenities, Tommy is visibly saddened by the outrage, and silently apologizes on their behalf. His kindhearted nature is what leads him to rushing into the thick of combat as Seth is being pummeled by the Golem Nemesis, as he impulsively seeks to check on the Wizard's condition, even as it puts him in danger. Synopsis Pompo Hill Arc Tommy is first seen in the forest, awaiting Seth's arrival as the teen had promised to show him some magic. After several failed attempts of casting a spell, Tommy watches in marvel as Seth displays the Titan Punch. This inadvertently leads to a boulder crashing into a nearby cattle ranch, and prompting a stampede. Fortunately, the young lad is grabbed by Seth who flees into the marketplace, where both are subsequently saved by Alma. Despite protests by the villagers, Tommy again meets with his friend as the latter continues training his magical ability. The training session is interrupted by a descending Nemesis Egg, and as Seth goes to gather equipment, Tommy runs to the town square, and warns the civilians to get away from the egg before the Nemesis is hatched. His warnings prove futile as the Nemesis hatches shortly after Seth's arrival. The creature pummels the boy's Sorcerer ally, and just as things begin to look bad, Tommy rushes ahead, to check on Seth's condition. His yells unfortunately bring the attention of the Nemesis onto him, and before he can be crushed under the fiend's weight, Seth has already jumped into the way, using his back to shield the kid from the blow. The two remain in a deadlock, and the future looks bleak, before the Bravery Quartet arrives, blasting the Nemesis off of the duo, and sealing it shortly after. Like the rest of the villagers, Tommy is fooled into believing the quartet's proposition of evacuating. However, as his father works as a banker, he and another villagers rush to the Islet's bank in order to warn the employees to leave as well. They appear to move too slowly, as the Bravery Quartet eventually arrive, displeased that the bank had yet to be emptied so that they could loot the gold. Tommy is tied up alongside the rest of the civilians who were inside the bank as the quartet fill their bags with gold and prepare to exit Seth arrives shortly after, and briefly skirmishes with the foursome, but is blasted away by Julivert. As the quartet begins to escape, Tommy and the rest of the Pompo Hills civilians are left at the mercy of the Nemesis, who seemed prepared to vaporize them all. Nonetheless, they're eventually saved by Seth who casts a barrier and ensures that no one is blown to bits. Once the Nemesis is defeated, Tommy eventually joins with the rest of the villagers, expressing gratitude towards Seth's heroics. Although, this gratitude is primarily exposed to Alma, as Seth almost immediately sets off on an adventure after recovering. Trivia * Tommy is one of the few anime-only characters introduced in the RADIANT anime series. * Tommy is among the only resident of Islet 21 to be given an actual name in series. References WIPCategory:Male